


Echoes of Silence

by lenok_n



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenok_n/pseuds/lenok_n
Summary: Он не педик, хуле. У него не встаёт на мужиков, он проверял. Сходил как-то в один пидорский клуб – чуть не блеванул уже на входе. Пальцы у вздумавшего его лапать голубка тогда хрустнули знатно.Это просто… Йен.





	Echoes of Silence

Микки не знает, что такое нежность.

В их семейном словаре нет такого слова. Вместо него котируются другие: оружие, секс, наркотики, бабло. Лучше – вместе, но сойдут и по отдельности. Это – то, что имеет вес в любых обстоятельствах. Почти девиз их семьи.

Он когда-то мечтал быть похожим на отца. Пока не увидел того в кровати всхлипывающей Мэнди. Пока не схлопотал первый серьёзный перелом. Пока не понял, что его детский герой – больной ублюдок. Восхищение ушло, но желание соответствовать требованиям отца сидело слишком глубоко внутри, чтобы забить.

Он в душе не ебёт, как они выжили, когда отец их спалил. Микки точно знает, на что тот способен. Женитьба на русской шлюхе – это вариант из категории «очень легко отделались». Он и правда в это верил, пока Галлагер не съебался.

Он не педик, хуле. У него не встаёт на мужиков, он проверял. Сходил как-то в один пидорский клуб – чуть не блеванул уже на входе. Пальцы у вздумавшего его лапать голубка тогда хрустнули знатно.

Это просто… Йен.

В его движениях рядом с Галлагером всегда проскальзывает поспешность – так маскируется страх. Что увидят другие. Что́ увидит Йен. А Галлагеру словно плевать на мнение окружающих, но не плевать на Микки. Словно Милкович действительно важен.

Был, во всяком случае.

Это не то, к чему он привык.

Микки смотрит на спящего Йена и борется с желанием лечь рядом. Растормошить, въебать, расспросить, что случилось, снова въебать и никуда больше не отпускать. Не повторять прошлых ошибок. Не молчать.

Мэнди ничего не говорит, когда заходит в комнату. Лишь смотрит. С пониманием и какой-то обречённой завистью. Он не знает, кому из них двоих она завидует. Не понимает, почему. Хочется отвести взгляд, но он смотрит в ответ, пока она не кивает и не выходит, прикрыв дверь.

Он докуривает, гасит бычок о переполненную чашку и тянется за новой сигаретой, когда Йен что-то бормочет сквозь сон. Слов не разобрать, но Микки почему-то замирает. Словно может пропустить что-то ещё, кроме недель разъёбанной к херам жизни.

Перед тем, как лечь спать, он перетаскивает Галлагера на пол, стараясь не дышать, и накрывает его старым одеялом. Потом, психанув, срывает его и оставляет валяться рядом. Йен подтягивает колени к груди в попытке согреться, и Микки, матерясь, накрывает его заново. Пальцы задерживаются на чужих плечах лишь на пару секунд.

Микки выключает свет, ложится в кровать и долго смотрит сквозь полумрак на спящего Галлагера. Они никогда раньше не ночевали вместе просто так, без секса, но он не может сейчас даже подрочить – перед глазами тут же появляется Йен, трущийся о какого-то мудоёба в клубе.

Что, блять, с тобой случилось?

~~Это из-за меня?~~

Он думает, что, спроси Йен сейчас, он бы сказал, почему ему не нужно уезжать.

Микки не знает, что такое нежность. Но, кажется, теперь он знает кое-что более важное.


End file.
